


A fanfiction where Kim Samuel is part of the top 11

by StupidBroccoli



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBroccoli/pseuds/StupidBroccoli
Summary: you can't catch this mnet





	A fanfiction where Kim Samuel is part of the top 11

Kim Samuel is part of the top 11. 

World is at peace. 

That's it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can't catch this mnet


End file.
